


Yang Terlupakan

by reva (revabhipraya)



Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Birthday, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Lev merasa terlupakan.





	Yang Terlupakan

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Grup-Grupan  
  
Lev  
wow  
wow  
wowowowowowowowowowow  
Naon sih Lev  
Caraka  
Apaan woy  
Lev  
oke  
jadi kalian gitu ya sama aku  
aku terlupakan ok gpp  
安藤いざなみ  
Lev-kun kenapaa? (゜.゜)  
Lagi rese dia  
Butuh perhatian  
Lev  
iya  
butuh cintamu rev  
CICING  
Caraka  
Kenapa sih Lev  
安藤いざなみ  
Iya nih Lev-kun kenapaa? (゜.゜)  
Galau ya gara-gara gak jadi kencan sama Mine-chan? (　・`ω・´)  
Caraka  
Jangan yang itu Lev plis  
Lev  
nggak woy  
ah parah sih ini  
aku terlupakan fix  
bye dunia  
bye reva  
Минерва  
Ada apa ini?  
Apa sih Lev astagaaa -___-  
Tau tuh Ner si Lev lagi rese  
RYO  
Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mau dia sampaikan  
Apa tapi?  
安藤いざなみ  
RYO-KUN!!!!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Lev  
ryo muncul aja disapa ya ok sip  
RYO  
Hai nami  
Caraka  
Lagi laper ya lu Lev  
Минерва  
Mungkin karena hari ini ulang tahunnya?  
Caraka  
..............  
..............  
What  
Sekarang emangnya 9 Juni?  
Минерва  
Iya, Reva.  
HANJER BENERAN 9 JUNI  
安藤いざなみ  
OH IYA YAAAA!!!!!!! ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
LEV-KUN HARI INI ULANG TAHUN YAAA!!!!!!!! ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
LEV SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YAAAA YEYEYEYEY  
MAAF AKU BENERAN LUPAAA :((((  
安藤いざなみ  
OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU LEV-KUN~ (o^ O^)シ彡☆  
OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU LEV-KUN~ (o^ O^)シ彡☆  
OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU LEV-KUN~ (o^ O^)シ彡☆  
Sengaja aku spam biar Lev-kun nggak ngambek! (　・`ω・´)  
RYO  
Selamat ulang tahun lev  
Panjang umur  
Caraka  
Hbd bro  
Sori gw lupa beneran  
Langgeng sama Reva  
Doain gw langgeng ama Minerva juga yak  
Минерва  
Selamat ulang tahun, Lev.  
Semoga panjang umur.  
安藤いざなみ  
TAPI INI LEV-KUN KE MANA (。･´д`･。)  
UDAH BERAPA MENIT GAK MUNCUL-MUNCUL (。･´д`･。)  
NGAMBEK YA (。･´д`･。)  
Caraka  
Duh  
Jadi gaenak aku  
Минерва  
Reva juga tidak muncul.  
RYO  
Lagi teleponan mungkin  
Минерва  
Dengan siapa?  
RYO  
Reva?  
安藤いざなみ  
Reva-chan sama Lev-kun kalau jam segini lagi di kantor!  
Ngapain teleponan kan bisa ketemuan langsung? (゜.゜)  
Caraka  
Bisa jadi lagi teleponan sih  
Siapa tau satu lagi dinas satu di kantor kan  
Минерва  
Kali ini dua-duanya benar-benar menghilang.  
Caraka  
Atau lagi ngobrol terus gak pegang HP ya?  
Минерва  
Apa perlu kita telepon?  
安藤いざなみ  
Boleh!  
Aku mau coba telepon Reva-chan! (。･´д`･。)  
Caraka  
Aku coba telepon Lev kalo gitu  
RYO  
Good luck kalian  
Минерва  
Iya.  
Semoga teleponnya diangkat.  
安藤いざなみ  
Nggak diangkat! (。･´д`･。)  
Caraka  
Lev juga gak ngangkat  
Минерва  
Mungkin sebaiknya kita biarkan saja dulu.  
RYO  
Ya  
Coba telepon lagi nanti  
安藤いざなみ  
Tapi kalau Lev-kun beneran ngambek gimanaa??? (。･´д`･。)  
Terus Reva-chan lagi diomelin sama Lev-kun gitu??? (。･´д`･。)  
RYO  
Lev bukan kamu nami  
安藤いざなみ  
Lev-kun bukan aku?  
Ih! Ryo-kun ngejek aku ya! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Caraka  
Wkwkwk  
Lev bukan orang yang ngambekan sih  
Минерва  
Aku baru mencoba menelepon Reva dan tidak diangkat.  
Caraka  
Tunggu bentaran lagi lah ya  
Kayaknya lagi gak pegang HP beneran deh  
RYO  
Gimana kalau kita spam  
Caraka  
Spam?  
RYO  
@Lev  
@Lev  
@Lev  
Caraka  
Wah Ryo iseng juga ternyata wkwkwk  
@Lev  
@Lev  
@Lev  
安藤いざなみ  
Ini sih namanya nyepam aku juga! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Aku juga.  
Caraka  
Sori sori wkwkwk  
Aku coba telepon lagi ya  
Lev  
no need bro im here  
kangen gw ya  
Caraka  
Mendadak gw menyesal nyariin lu  
安藤いざなみ  
LEV-KUN!!!!!! (。･´д`･。)  
KE MANA AJAAA??? (。･´д`･。)  
Lev  
si bangke  
mau lu apa dah rak rak  
Минерва  
Kau dari mana, Lev?  
Reva mana?  
Lev  
tenang nam gw gak dimakan bakso kok  
Caraka  
Heh si bangke  
Lev  
reva juga gak dimakan bakso kok  
RYO  
Oh muncul juga akhirnya  
Lev  
hai ryo aku juga kangen kamu  
安藤いざなみ  
Emangnya bisa dimakan bakso? (゜.゜)  
Lev-kun jangan kangen-kangenan sama Ryo-kun gitu! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Hai hai hai  
Wah rame banget ini  
Lev  
tapi aku emang kangen ryo nam gimana dong  
Sori tadi habis nyamper Lev ke apartemennya  
安藤いざなみ  
Nggak boleh dong! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Cuma aku yang boleh kangen sama Ryo-kun! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Dan ponselmu kau tinggal, Reva?  
Kalian tidak bekerja?  
Caraka  
Iya  
Gak ke kantor?  
Nope  
Hari ini kita libur soalnya ada briefing khusus buat tim lain  
Lev  
btw thanks loh spam nya  
hp sukses rusuh cuy  
RYO  
Samasama  
Caraka  
Ryo nyarkas eh wkwkwk  
Lev  
btw lagi thanks ucapannya  
aku tidak kalian lupakan ternyata  
Минерва  
Sama-sama.  
Aku tidak bisa lupa, Lev.  
Lev  
bangke si otak curang sombong skrg  
安藤いざなみ  
Sama-sama Lev-kun!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Caraka  
Yo samasama bro  
Btw Lev lu tau kan ya  
Ngejek Minerva = perang  
Lev  
rak  
katanya temen di atas kabogoh  
Caraka  
Kabogoh apaan anjir  
Lev  
pacar bro pacar  
RYO  
Samasama  
Lagi  
Yup  
Samasama  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih Lev-kun sama Raka-kun tuh ya! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Ngomongnya suka nggak jelas! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Aku tuh nggak ngerti! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Bahkan sekarang pun aku gak ngerti Nam  
Минерва  
Aku yang disebut-sebut saja tidak paham.  
Caraka  
PACAR DARI MANA LEV  
LU BIKIN GW HALU TINGKAT KECAMATAN  
RYO  
Daripada tingkat internasional  
Raka  
..........  
Aku mencium ketidakjelasan yang tertular kepada Ryo  
Caraka  
WKWKWKWK RYO  
Lev  
ryo halu kencan tingkat internasional  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih! Sekarang bahasannya bawa-bawa aku ya?? (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Lev  
nami sotoy  
安藤いざなみ  
Sotoy apa?? (。･´д`･。)  
Bahasanya jangan yang aneh-aneh dong! Aku kan bingung! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Sotoy itu sok tau  
Ini daripada makin gak jelas mending udahan deh  
安藤いざなみ  
Setuju! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Caraka  
Wkwk sori sori  
Yaudah udahan deh  
Минерва  
Aku mau pulang sebentar lagi.  
Caraka  
Eh Minerva bareng dong  
Aku bentar lagi nyampe deket Musashi  
Ketemu di stasiun aja  
Минерва  
Oke.  
安藤いざなみ  
Cie pulang bareng! (　・`ω・´)  
Aku mau ada kegiatan klub buku dulu, baru pulang!  
RYO  
Have fun nami  
Aku akan masuk kelas sebentar lagi  
Lev  
cie pulang bareng @Caraka   
@Caraka   
@Caraka   
cie ngucapin have fun @RYO   
@RYO   
@RYO   
^ bales dendam  
Lev  
reva sayangku cintaku met kerja lagi  
makasih udah nyamper ke sini  
Lev -____-  
Tapi yah makasih  
Dan samasama

**Author's Note:**

> HABEDE LEV ANAKKUH ❤ KEEP BALA AGAR ROOMCHAT KALIAN TIDAK SEPI BAK KUBURAN ❤


End file.
